Let Me Love You
by killhero
Summary: Warbler party. Kurt and Blaine get tipsy and drunk. Hot sex ensues. Why not. ;) (My first posting of a fic)


Let Me Love You

By: Killhero

The Warbler party was nice so far. They had been there for three hours so of course he had a pretty good grasp of how it was going. After a few beers and some crazy hot dancing with his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, Blaine was tired but the night wasn't over just yet. He collapsed with a smile onto the couch in the middle of the room in front of the bar, Kurt following and landing in the shorter boy's lap.

"I'm so drunk," Kurt hiccupped in his lover's ear, his body half draped over the other man's.

"I'm aware, babe," came Blaine's response, amusement and fondness laced through his tone. "That's the fifth time you told me tonight." He pointed and tapped his finger on the glass of the small cup in Kurt's uncoordinated hand. "That's also your fifth shot after the five beers you had. Maybe you should slow down," he suggested.

Kurt stared at him, blinking and motionless. Just when Blaine was about to intervene in the silence, Kurt's lips curved into a smile, then a smirk, then a goofy grin. "I know!" he laughed happily. "Where's your drink? Wan' shot? Here, take mine. I'll get another," he babbled, trying his best to wiggle out of his boyfriend's lap. Blaine let out a breath of laughter and slid his hands around Kurt's waste to keep him from falling and also to keep him from leaving.

"I think you're done for the night. We should actually get going. It's already almost 2 AM and this place is only getting denser."

"Nah, nah. Just one mor- wait," Kurt stopped and licked his lips, Blaine's eyes following briefly before returning to the drunk boy's captivating blue eyes. "I know what you're doing." Kurt poked Blaine in the chest, a knowing smug look on his face as he drunkenly nodded his head and whispered into Blaine's ear. "You're trying to get me to go home with you, right?" Blaine gulped at the warmth of Kurt's breath on his ear, tickling him as his words sunk in.

Kurt leaned back to look at Blaine and removed his finger to slide his palm across the curly-haired boy's flushed cheek. Blaine felt like his brain was going to short circuit with the way Kurt was looking at him. His eyes were darker, looking at him with purpose. He knew where this was going.

"As much as I'd love to. I'm not sure tha-" Blaine's words were cut short by Kurt pressing a finger to his lips and shaking his head.

"Blaine, don't. It's okay, I may be drunk but we're boyfriends and I give you permission."

Blaine spoke, his words muffled lightly from the taller man's finger. "But you're drunk. I don't think it counts if you give me permission while intoxicated. You're not in your right mindset and I don't felt comfortable going through with anything unless I know for sure that it's what you really want."

Kurt pouted and let his finger fall to Blaine's collarbone, his finger rubbing over the dip of his bones and lower to his chest. "So that means no drunk sex?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "No drunk sex. I mean, if I was drunk too then I guess it'd be different," he shrugged. "We wouldn't be here though in that case because I'm our designated driver."

"Not true."

Blaine tilted his head. "How so?

Kurt pointed his thumb behind them to their warbler companion, Dave, who was trying to get another buddy to sit on the couch to no avail. The boy only slid down every time.

"He's completely sober. And you," Kurt smiled, tapping his finger on Blaine's nose, "Are tipsy at most. I watched you."

Blaine looked back at Kurt after watching Dave give up on his friend and just decide to guard him so no one stepped on him as they drunkenly passed and wobbled everywhere like a crowd of bambis. "Okay so I'm not our designated driver. Are you trying to propose something?" he asked, knowingly.

"Why, yes, I am. I'm proposing that you get super drunk with me and then drunk sex can be a thing."

Blaine licked his lips and took a breath, thinking it over in his head. "You want us to do it here? Like upstairs? That seems a bit…like not our thing."

"Blaine," Kurt said in a serious tone, his eyes darker. "Me getting wasted isn't my thing but because I'm with you, I don't care. You make me feel free. Be free with me. Please?" His eyes softened and he smiled softly, trying to convince the man as best he could by begging. "For me?" Kurt was playing dirty now. He knew Blaine's weakness and he was going for it. Blaine failed to react quick enough though and he soon had a lapful of his now desperately horny boyfriend. "_Come on_, Blaine," Kurt whimpered into his ear, his hands unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, despite the full crowd around them and the bodies a foot away from them on the long couch. "I really, really want you. Now." Kurt pressed a kiss to the spot just under Blaine's ear, trailing his lips as the shorter boy let out a groan and his finger gripped Kurt's waist.

"I-mm, Kurt, I-." Blaine was struggling between trying to collect his thoughts and trying to calm his hormonal body. Kurt was kissing down his neck, licking and swirling his tongue to taste his boyfriend, creating a difficult distraction. Fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, exposing skin to the colder air in the room. He was quickly warmed, though, when Kurt slid his hands over the exposed flesh, his long slender fingers spreading to touch everywhere and rubbing softly over nipples.

Blaine's body was reacting so fast, he didn't even have time to give Kurt a proper answer before the brown haired boy was swinging a leg around him, straddling him and aligning their bodies perfectly. He felt like he was on fire. Fortunately, they were being ignored by the other party goers who were either too busy dancing, too drunk to notice, or doing the same thing. Most of them were further along though. Blaine definitely spotted a naked breast somewhere in the blur before his eyelids fluttered closed from the sinfully delicious way Kurt was now rolling his hips, rocking their clothed crotches against each other. Blaine was drowning and he loved it.

Time was completely lost until Kurt was licking into Blaine's mouth then pulling away with Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, a proud smile on his face from how much he knew his lover was enjoying it, if his moaning was anything to go by. "Still against going upstairs?" Blaine's eye popped open as if just realizing he was no longer being kissed or grinded against.

"Oh," Blaine blinked. He suddenly smiled, taking in just how disheveled Kurt looked by just making out. He was sexy. So damn sexy. There was no way Blaine could say no to him when he was looking at him like that. Like he wanted to eat him up. Just swallow him whole. Blaine would so let him. "Let's go," he smirked, feeling excitement rush through his entire body, especially the bulge in his jeans.

Kurt was grinning and in one fluid motion, that wouldn't otherwise be impressive if he were sober, he pulled Blaine up with him, not caring in the least about the obvious situation in both their pants, and led them both upstairs.

Kurt shut the door behind them and pulled Blaine in rougher than intended but it got the job done, giving him enough time while Blaine was surprised to be pinned and kissed, for Kurt to quickly make do of both their pants in record time. "I need you to fuck me, Blaine," he breathed hotly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine's brain finally caught up with itself and he was nodding frantically, so turned on it hurt so bad to not be inside of his boyfriend right that second. Once their pants were off and stepped out of, Kurt turned and crawled onto the bed, the room dimly lit so that Blaine could only make out his silhouette. It was the sexiest silhouette in the history of sexy silhouettes. Kurt patted the bed and Blaine wasted no time in fumbling over as if he was the one drunk off his ass.

Once on the bed between Kurt's legs, Blaine got rid of the rest of their offending clothes until they were both gloriously naked, hot and bothered pressed against each other. Lips and tongues collided messily, teeth clanging a few times but they were too engrossed to care, busy chasing the intermixing tastes of the other.

"Did you bring anything?" Blaine lifted himself from where Kurt had him in his grip, arms around his neck with his fingers scratching at the hair at the nape of his neck. He was staring down into darkness but could feel Kurt's breath and body everywhere, consumed, swallowed.

"There's lube in my pocket. I don't have a condom but we don't need one. We haven't used one in a while, I didn't think we'd need it," Kurt whispered, pressing smiling kisses against Blaine's cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, lips, and chin.

"No problem, baby. I'll get the lube." Before Kurt could protest, Blaine was gone with a kiss and back before he could miss him too much. "Lift your leg," he instructed, patting Kurt's thigh as his boyfriend did as he was told. Blaine settled on his knees between the taller boy's legs comfortably and a moment passed where Blaine had uncapped the lube bottle to coat his fingers generously. Kurt let Blaine hold one of his legs while he held the other, spread wide and waiting. He moaned softly as Blaine started to circle his entrance and he brought his free hand forward to gently stroke Blaine's thigh.

It didn't take long until Blaine was slicking two fingers and then fucking them in and out of Kurt, kissing him senseless until they were both panting and needing the other like they needed air. Kurt was writhing desperately, pushing his ass down to try and get Blaine's fingers deeper, needing him to find that spot inside.

"Fuck, Blaine. One more, please. I need you. _Hurry_."

"Okay, baby. Shh, you'll have me. Soon, I promise."

Despite the desperation in Kurt's voice, Blaine kept stretching his lover slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Kurt was not having it though and started to whimper as he pushed his ass down hard, forcing Blaine's fingers in all the way until they slammed into his prostate. His back arched and he let out a loud scream, Blaine's name on his lips. "I need you now, Blaine!"

Blaine was hurting too, wanting to just slam right into Kurt's delicious heat but not wanting to hurt him in the process. He wasn't going to argue though, especially when Kurt was drunk and so far gone after his prostate was hit. Blaine quickly thrust in three fingers and fucked the other boy hard, slamming them and stretching as quickly as possible. He slid them out when Kurt started to swear under his breath and claw at him.

"Turn around," came Blaine's command.

"What? No, I want to see you," Kurt argued.

Blaine only chuckled and kissed him. "Honey, it's dark in here. We couldn't see each other anyway. "Turn around, please."

Kurt did as was told and turned, pressing his face into the pillow. Blaine slid a hand up Kurt's back, pushing his upperhalf down, pinning him as he held his hips up high. He used one hand to stroke himself, as he uncapped the lube bottle professionally with his other hand. Kurt let his eyes flutter shut, waiting, anticipating the moment when his boyfriend would take him.

Blaine smiled as he lubed up his hard cock, twisted on a upstroke and lathering his pre-come over his shaft from his slit. "God, I can't believe we're doing this. How'd you talk me into this? We're at a party."

Kurt only smiled; evident through his tone. "It was more of a hands on approach than an actual argument." He wiggled his ass as Blaine let his hand rub over the soft globe of his ass cheeks. "Mm, I'm drunk, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head with a smile and smacked Kurt's ass as he moved closer, guiding his cock to slide over the crack of the taller boy's ass. "I know, Kurt. That's the sixth time you've told me tonight." With that, he pressed forward, the head of his cock catching on the rim of Kurt's hole and finally stretching him open further than Blaine's three fingers ever could. Kurt's breath caught and he let out a half relieved sigh and choke as he gripped the bed sheets beneath him.

"Mm, fuck! You're so fucking big, Blaine."

Blaine fit himself over Kurt's back, letting his hands splay and take the shape of Kurt's deeply arched back as he covered him with his own body and whispered in his ear. "I know I was going slow earlier, but you wanted me to fuck you, right?"

Kurt couldn't even nod his head. He was trapped beneath Blaine's weight, their body heat enveloping them and holding them impossibly close as if to try and blend them into one. Blaine trailed his hands along Kurt's arms above his head, lacing their fingers together. He started to grind, his knees spreading Kurt's legs even wider if it were possible. Kurt was a moaning, whimpering, keening, yummy hot mess underneath him. "Yes, yes. God, Blaine. More, baby, please."

Blaine mouthed along Kurt's neck, marking his boyfriend and adding to collection of fading marks on his neck. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew exactly where they all were, so he picked an unmarked spot and sucked and nipped and mapped it all out with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

Kurt was pushing back against Blaine's deep thrusting, doing some of his own, loving the sounds they made together. The bed creaking softly underneath them, the slapping their skin did as Blaine's hips met Kurt's ass harder and harder each time, leaving him breathless and wanting more. The labored breathing had been a part of the symphony since before their fucking but the newest addition was the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Blaine wanted to record it and listen to it forever.

"Harder, harder! Fuck me good, oh god, Blaine," Kurt babbled, words stringing together until he didn't even know what they all meant anymore. Blaine loved it. Loved it when Kurt started to babble, say things Blaine only ever heard him say in his dreams. Most of his fantasies included Kurt begging to get fucked, swearing, moaning like a pornstar and then some. Blaine just listened and did exactly as his loving boyfriend asked.

"_Fuck_, Kurt," Blaine grunted as he slammed harder into Kurt's now predictably red sore ass. He lifted himself up and held onto Kurt's ass, gripping and spreading his cheeks, his thumb moving so he could feel his cock fucking into his boyfriend's fucked open hole. "Your mouth, baby. I'm going to come just from your dirty mouth."

Kurt smiled wide against the pillow and turned his head, moaning and fucking back onto Blaine's beautiful cock. "You like when I talk like that, huh?" Blaine could only respond by pounding even harder into Kurt's ass mercilessly, showing rather than telling him how much he definitely undoubtedly loved when he talked like that. Kurt was sent up the bed, his body being pulled back by Blaine only for another pounding, jolting his body back and forth over and over again. His prostate was getting hit every time and Kurt was completely undone, saying anything and everything to get Blaine to keep going. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me. Fuck my ass, baby. Don't ever stop. Just fuck my ass harder. I want it!"

Blaine let himself fall forward, his hands still holding Kurt as his forehead dipped down to meet the middle of Kurt's back. He licked up the sweat there and continued his assault on the other boy's asshole. Everything was so much, the words Kurt was saying, the way he kept pushing back against Blaine for more even though he was getting the fucking of his life already, and most of all the way he just took everything Blaine gave him. He was such a slut for it and it turned him on even more.

"_Fuck_! Kurt, you're such a fucking..." He cut himself off, not sure if he should say it or not. The last thing he wanted to do was step over a line and hurt Kurt. Kurt sensed it and reached back to hold onto the side of Blaine's ass.

"Say it, Blaine."

Though Blaine couldn't see him at the moment, he could feel it in Kurt's tone that they were on the same page. He fucked Kurt a few more times, shallower than before, before lifting his head and stretching Kurt's ass and pounding in again harshly. "You're such a _slut_, Kurt."

Kurt hummed softly and nodded, starting to fuck back again, feeling himself getting closer with every thrust. "I am a slut. For you. Only for you, Blaine."

"You're mine," Blaine growled, feeling renewed and turned on all over again. He let go of Kurt's ass and pressed his chest to his back again, sliding a hand around him to grasp his cock and stroke in time with a bruising thrusts. "My slut. All mine." Kurt turned his head and hummed against Blaine's lips when their lips met, tongues reuniting and dancing together once again.

"Shit, I'm c-close," Kurt keened, panting as he tried to keep up kissing Blaine.

"Me too, so close, beautiful," Blaine responded, kissing Kurt's cheek and ear.

All it took was four more thrusts, two harsh and two bruising, slamming against Kurt and making him fall over the edge into bliss. Blaine followed after, the shocks from Kurt's orgasm, making his ass clench Blaine's cock and milk him for all he was worth. Cum covered his fingers and he felt it his load explode into Kurt's fucked raw hole.

They collapsed onto the bed, one last squeak from the frame as if it were going to break within the next few minutes. Blaine gently pulled his cock out of Kurt's sore ass, making them both wince and miss the loss.

"That was incredible," Kurt said happily into the darkness, curling into Blaine immediately despite being covered by him the entire time.

Blaine enveloped Kurt against him, cuddling him like a teddy bear. "It was. You're amazing, Kurt."

"Thanks, babe. So are you," Kurt preened, pressing a dry kiss to Blaine's chin and then resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. He wiggled uncomfortably after a moment. "My ass is full of cum," he whispered.

Blaine giggled and tangled his limbs with Kurt's. "Do you want me to clean that up for you?"

"That would lead to a round two and my ass is too sore for that, sorry."

"Sorry, was I too rough?" came Blaine's concerned voice.

Kurt shook his head. "I asked for everything you gave me and I encouraged you in everything I didn't ask for. I'm fine. A little sore but that's to be expected when your boyfriend fucked you that good."

Blaine couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, completely happy with Kurt in his arms. They could stay like that forever and he wouldn't mind.

Kurt suddenly remembered something then. "You never got super drunk with me," he teased.

Blaine thought about it for a moment. Kurt was right. "Are you complaining?" he grinned smugly.

Kurt shook his head and poked Blaine's side. "Not at all, love."

They both took a breath at the same time, relaxing and glowing together in their post orgasmic state.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Just as they were getting completely comfortable, a knock sounded at the door and a voice sounding suspiciously like Dave's came through the dark wood barrier, rushing them to stop fucking and get their shit together so they could all leave.

Kurt and Blaine groaned but didn't move, only waited for Dave to leave before even thinking about moving a muscle, too engrossed in their mutual bliss to care about the world around them when they had the most important person in their arms.


End file.
